Mountain Flowers
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: There sisters are the daughters on a general. Story is set back in the old west.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just starting to come over the mountain top. The golden rays that it casted over the field made the morning dew shine. Anyone who was not from around there would be forever lost in the sight. Those who were around there always were reminded why they loved it there. The morning robins sing the song of country morning. Morning glories pop open to greet the day as the bees get to work on traveling. A gentle wink blows across making the grass and hay fields dance.

Up on a small hill sat a beautiful two story house. It was one that was built in 1700. A long wrap around deck made of the finest wood. Tall and strong pillars made of cherry oak held the upper deck. The house itself was made of the same wood and painted in a fine pearl white. Two large front doors were painted black to stand out. Rose bushes were planted along the front of the house. Two tall weeping willows graced the front yard. In the back a pond sat that held a mix of catfish and different water plants.

The curtain of the top floor bedroom that over looked the mountain and fields opened. In the window stood a woman in a baby blue dress with a single dark navy blue ribbon around her waist. It came to a simple and single bow in the back. On her neck sat a three row diamond necklace. In the center sat a silver heart that homes two gems of her sisters. A Sapphire and Ruby. Her sisters were Renee and Isabella. They were both asleep in the next room. Her hair was a long brown color like a mix of dark and light chocolate. She turned and walked out her room. She pulled at the collar of the dress on her neck. Then one thing about the sisters is that all three hate dresses.

Finally making it down the grand staircase she was met by her one sister Renee. She was also tugging at the dress she had on. "I HATE THESE!" Renee shouted and Abigail or Abby laughed. "I know Renee so does Isabella and me. Just wait until Mamma and Poppa aren't looking" she told her as they walked to the kitchen. Isabella was working on some breakfast with mamma. She was forced to wear a apron when cooking. Mamma would always tell the girls how a proper woman would act. The girls bit their tongues as to not disrespect their mother. "How are my four mountain flowers?" Asked a deep southern drawl came. One that was full of the ages of wisdom.

Their father walked into the kitchen. A tall man about six five with a gray beard and slicked back hair. He wore a gray confederate uniform with the strips of a general. The second in charge right under Grant himself. When he would come home he would tell stories of the war. Other times however, if the girls misbehaved. His military role would come out and they were sure to be put in place for disrespect. Their mother was one who was able to calm his down. She was a tall woman also and not skinny but not fat. Her hair was a silver color but her skin was still baby soft and smooth. Her voice was one like that of the willows outside. Sweet and gentle but, was sure to inform the girls on how to act.

"Hello father" stated Abby as she set the table for breakfast. Once breakfast was over Abby smiled and pulled Renee over to the side. "Let's head into town. I hear there is a party happening later near the liver." Renee smiled and then told Isabella. They made the plans and once night fell they headed to the barn and saddled the horses. "I'm glad we lost the dresses" stated Isabella and the girls laughed. They saddled up and headed out to the town. It was over a half an hour trip.

While they were on their way a group of horse men surrounded the girls. All three stopped next to each other and waited to see what happened. One rider came closer and Abby saw a badge shine on his chest. "Marshall Frank?" she asked and the man moved closer to her. Sure enough it was him and he smiled. "Well if it isn't the Mountain girls." He said and the girls relaxed. "Jason hold up that lantern!" The one named Jason held it up and the Marshall laughed. "Now what are you three doing out?" he asked.

"Well we are headed to town." Stated Renee. "Oh hold up a minute. You girls don't plan on going to that party down on the river do you?" he asked and the girls smiled. "Hell no, not without some help. Jason, Rex, and Matthew y'all are going with them." He stated and the three of them moved behind the girls. "What? Hell no we don't need no help!" stated Renee. "Im not about to let General Mounts start girls go into town alone. You will have escorts and I don't care how much ya complain. Do you understand me?" Marshall made sure his point was made and he was not one to back down, even if its head to head with Renee. The girls knew they were gonna lose so they just nodded and Marshall smiled. "Good y'all have a good time. Boy I don't want to see y'all again until these three are safe at home. Do I make myself clear?" The guys nodded and Marshall took off with the rest of his men.

"Oh what fun. We get to be baby sited by three stooges." Isabella stated and the other two girls giggled. The three guys shook their head and the none named Matthew groaned. He looked over at Rex and whispered, "Why are we stuck watching these girls anyways?" Rex chuckled and then answered back; "Cause they are General Mounts daughters. He is right under Genereal Grant and has a lot of pull in the region." Matthew sighed and rubbed his eyes,. "Still hate that we got put on day care." Jason rode up between the two and looked up at the sky. He looked at Matthew and smiled; "Don't ya mean night care." Matthew looked up then at Jason and growls. "Smartass!" He went to grab him but Jason took off on his horse and right by the girls.

"If ya would have paid attention in calls Matthew, ya would of learned how to out run an opponent on a horse." He shouted back to him and Abby couldn't help but laugh. Renee looked at her and shook her head. Isabella smiled and bumped into Abby. "Seems someone has a crush on one of our baby sitters." She whispered and Abby looked at her like she was crazy. "What?! How can I I hardly know the man." Abby answered and took off past her sisters. She went off to the side of the group. Once they arrived at the river bank they all tied their horses off and headed down to the river bed. They could hear the music and the laughing. Renee and Isabella were thrilled and took off right to the party. Abby smiled as she walked down and grabbed a drink. The moon was shining and the party was definitely one that she was enjoying.

A few hours into the party Renee and Isabella were definitely plastered and it was time for them to head home. Matthew and Rex to the task of leading the two drunken girls back home. Abby stayed at the party and was having a light buzz going on. As she was down by the river she heard footsteps come up behind her. Looking behind her it was Jeffery standing there. He was the judges son and a tight stuck up jerk according to Abby. She was not too happy to see him standing there. "Well if it isn't Mss. Abby" he stated and she growled at him. "It's Abigail" she corrected and he just smiled. He walked down next to her and grabbed her arm. "Now you know I don't really care what your name is. A pretty little thing like you really don't need a name." He stated and Abby noticed how he was slurring his speech. She pushed at him and he grabbed her harder. "Get off me jerk! I can tell your drunk!" She shouted at him but, Jeffery being drunk was not listing at all to her. He shoved her against a nearby tree and placed his mouth against her neck. Abby kneed him in the growing and took off up the bank. Unfortunately he grabbed her ankle and she fell face first into the ground. He crawled on top of her and ripped her shirt off. Abby had both anger and fear running threw her.

"You will be mine Abby." He shouted at her and she closed her eyes. All of a sudden the weight was taken off her. She slowly opened her eyes and a figure was standing over her. "Ya better rethink that." The figure stated in a dark and low tone. Abby was soar and looked closer at the figure. It was a shock on who it was standing over her. There with his right hand on his pistol was Jason. Abby sat up and wrapped her arms around his right leg. She hardly knew him but, hell if hes willing to jump in a save her, she wasn't letting him go. Jason glanced down at her from the corner of his eyes and then looked back at Jeffery. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he shouted as he put his hand on his busted lip, courtesy of Jason's boot to his face. "I'm someone with more respect for a woman then to treat her like shit. Unlike you." Jason coldly stated back and Abby couldn't help but giggle a bit at that.

Jeffery noticed and stumbled as he got up. "Oh so you think that's funny Abby? How about I blow your boyfriends head off. Huh is that funny?" he drew his gun and pointed it at Jason. Abby gulped and held Jason's leg harder. Jason just smirked and Jeffery pulled the tigger. Abby screamed and dug her face into Jason's leg. She didn't want to look up or anything. She knew her only help was dead. All of a sudden the silent was broken by a chuckling. She opened her eyes and saw that Jason was still standing and alive. Jeffery had a scared look on his face and she looked around. The tree right behind Jaosn's head had a bullet shot in it. Jeffery had missed and she looked back. As she did she noticed that Jason's pistol was gone. There in his right hand was his pistol and smoke was rolling out the barrel.

She turned her attention back to Jeffery. There on this stomach was the proof that she needed. A dark blood red spot was on his shirt and it was growing in size. She looked up at him and he couched as blood spilled out of his mouth. He fell to the ground and couched. "Fuck! You….you shot me!" he shouted and Jason laughed. "Do dip ya bastered. Ya treated Ms. Abigail like a dog, tried to rape her, and then fuckin shot at me. What the fuck ya think I was gonna do." Jeffery the gasped and fell dead to the ground. Jason then looked down at Abby. He moved his leg and knelt down next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked as he checked over her face. Abby nodded and then lunged at him. She wrapped her arms around him and broke down. Jason was taken back a bit and didn't know exactly what to do so, he just went with his gut and placed his hands on her back. "Thank you so much Jason. Thank you." Was all she was saying and Jason couldn't help but to smile. He leaned her back and took off his jacket and covered her up. She shirt was ripped completely off and her chest was exposed. He looked her over then back at her. "Think you can walk?" He asked and she nodded.

They got up and he helped her up the bank and to the horses. After two hours of riding they made it to the house. Her mother was there at the door and Jason helped Abby into the house. Her father took Jason aside as the maids helped her to her room. "Care to explain why my daughter is cut and wearing a jacket with no shirt under?" Her father asked with a stern voice. Jason couldn't help but feel a bit scared. "Sir I hear a yell down by the river and found Jeffery Hans on top of Abigail. He had attacked her sir and I jumped in. He tried to kill me but since he was drunk his aim was off. I got him tho sir and he is still down by the river bed." He explained and the general looked at him then nodded. "If it wasn't for the fact that it was Jeffery I probably wouldn't have believed you but, he has attacked a few girls before. Thank you so much for taking care and saving my daughter." He shook Jason's hand and give him his coat back. Jason held his hand out and then looked at her father. "Actually sir, if you don't mind…I would like her to keep it." Abby's father smiled and patted Jason's shoulder and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Abby woke up and stretched. She felt her head throb and she placed her hand on her head. There was a bandage around it and she had some bandages on other places on her body. A flash went by her eyes and she remembered what had happened the day before. She saw flashed if Jeffery and his dead body lying on the ground. Then she saw a tall dark figure and then remembered that Jason had come to her rescue. A smiled came across her face at seeing the way he had protected her with his life. She was shocked that he had cared that much for her.

She looked around her room and her eyes landed on the one main thing that she remembered from last night. There on her bedroom chair sat the black charcoal jacket that Jason had put on her when she was attacked. Getting up slowly since she was dizzy, she walked over to the chair. Picking the jacket up she looked it over and then pressed it to her nose. Sure enough the smell from the woods and his cologne he had on was still embedded into the fabric of the jacket. A knock came to her door and she was knocked out of her day dream. Walking to the door she opened it and saw Renee standing there. "Come on in Renee." She said and moved to the side.

Renee had a frown on her face and sat on the bed. Abby walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong Renee?" she asked and Renee broke down. "We got drunk and me an Isabella left you Abby. Abby I am so sorry that Jeffery was able to get to you. If we wouldn't have gotten drunk and left…" Abby stopped her sister and smiled. "Renee it isn't your fault. Jeffery was drunk and able to overpower me. Also I wasn't alone. Somehow Jason was around and was able to save me." She finished and Renee smiled. "Yeah we were told that he helped you. I see he also let you keep his jacket." She added and Abby blushed a bit. Renee laughed and playfully shoved her sister. "You like him don't you?" she asked and Abby blushed more. "I knew you did by the way you looked at him" she said with a smile.

A few weeks passed and the family was headed into town for Sunday service. The sisters were forced to wear their Sunday best. Renee was ready to shove her hat down the throat of the first guy to tell her she is pretty. Isabella just played with her collar the whole time. Abby looked at the ground as they walked. As they approached the church they unloaded and two of the deacons helped them out. Abby reached for the nearest hand and jumped out of the wagon. Just then she felt another hand land on her waist as she got her footing back. Looking up she was ready to shout but saw that it was Jason. He smirked and winked at her. She blushed a bit and then went into the church with her family as the deacons stayed at the door.

After service as they were leaving Jason ran up to Abby as they walked. "I was wondering how you were doing?" he asked and Abby nodded. "Much better now thank you." She answered and right when Jason was gonna ask something else. Abby's father stopped the wagon in front of them. Jason couldn't help but flinch a bit at seeing her father right there in front of them out of nowhere. "Hello General Mount." He stated with a shaken voice. Abby's father nodded as Jason helped her into the wagon. "Jason tell me lad to you have any plans for this evening?" her father asked. Jason shook his head no and her father smiled wide. "Good you will be joining me and the family to dinner. I have a business opportunity to propose to ya." He stated and Jason just nodded. "Yes sir " he answered and the general pulled off.

Abby turned around as they were taking off and waved at Jason goodbye. He couldn't help but look around and blush a bit. Abby laughed and so did her sister. Jason stood there watching until they were gone. Then Matthew walked up next to him. "Man when you gonna tell her the truth?" he asked and Jason narrowed his eyes at him. "What and tell her "hey by the way. I'm a hit man and yeah the Marshall isn't really a Marshall. He's a gang leader." Yeah Matt that would make for perfect conversation." He stated as he rolled his eyes. Just then Frank rode up. "Saddle up boys. We have us a job to pull. Jason you're with me. Matthew take the others and meet us at the point." Jason sighed and glanced at Matthew. "See what I mean." Jason stated and unfortunately for him Frank heard. He pulled his gun on Jason and growled.

"What was that boy? Do I have to remind you who it was who saved your ass from the gallows when the last town wanted to hang ya!?" he asked as he yanked Jason by the shirt collar. Jason couldn't help but he taken back by the gun to his head and air cut off. Matthew placed his hands on Jason's shoulders and waved his hand at Frank. "NO! Boss he didn't mean it like that. It's just…just that he had a dinner date with General Mount tonight!" He shouted and Frank smiled. He dropped Jason and Jason landed on his back coughing and holding his neck, "Well change of plans Jason. You're going to the dinner tonight." He looked at Matthew and nodded to Jason, "Help the idiot up." He then turned and rode off. Matt put his hands under Jason's arms and lifted him up. Once up Jason dusted himself off and glared at Frank as he took off. "I swear on my daddy's great that I will kill that man by the end of this." His voice was clod as ice and in his eyes hate and fire showed. Matthew took a few steps back. He had never seen so much hate or anger in Jason like this before.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Abby was in the living room and heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it. When he did she covered her mouth and kept from laughing. There stood Jason in a nice suit and his hat off. Abby could tell he was not happy at all to be in the pampered suit. "Jason…you look…" he growled and interrupted her. "I look like a oversized cupcake and if you laugh so god I'll hurt you." He said and she couldn't help but smiled. "I was gonna say officially cute in it." He looked at her like she had lost her everlasting mind. Here he was a hit man and a gunslinger wearing this pressed suite. Abby smiled and looked at him. "What I'm telling the truth." She then reached up and straightened his bow tie he had on. Her hand brushed against his neck and it took all he had not too faint right then and there.

Dinner went well and her father took Jason into his office after dinner. "Have a seat son." He said and Jason did so and her father laughed. "You can take that silly bow tie off lad. I myself hate them and know someone made ya wear it." Her father stated and Jason sighed and he ripped the bow tie off and unbutton a few of the top buttons. Her father laughed and then poured two glasses of whiskey. Jason took one and then cheered with him. "Jason I would like to know how you feel about being a body guard?" he asked and Jason nodded. "It's a good line of work. Why?" he asked and he smiled. "I want you to be my daughter Abby's personal guard. I have one for both my older girls and I thought that Abby wouldn't need one until she was older. It seems that with this accident I realize she is now a woman and needs someone who she and I both trust to watch her. I see the way my daughter acts around you and how she drops her guard. So, since she is so comfortable around you. I want you to be that guard." He explained and Jason chocked some on the whiskey.

The general smiled and patted Jason's back. "Don't act so surprised son. There are some fine rules I need to set down if you agree to this. One is, I don't ever want to know that you have touched my daughter in any undignified way. Second, if I catch you in any unlawful act, don't think I won't report you. Thirdly, you are to be up before Miss. Abby and see she is guarded when she leaved the house. Fourthly, refer to me as sir and the Mrs. as ma'am. Lastly, You will be asked to perform some chores to keep your stay here. This came be decided on what talents you have. So, that said what do you say?" He asked and Jason was a bit speechless. Basically this whole day went from bad to hell, well almost he got to be with Abby. Plus here is the chance to be with her twenty-four seven. He nodded and agreed to the job. "It's a deal sir." He said and the general smiled. "Welcome to the Mountain Ranch son. Your room is three doors down the hall." He stated and Jason got up. As he was leaving he noticed that someone had ran up the stairs. He looked confused and looked up the stairs. The general came out and placed his hands on his shoulder. Jason jumped and the general laughed. "Easy son. It's an old house. There is no ghost just wood settling." He spoke and walked up the stairs. Jason shook his head and went to his new room.

Opening the door he looked around. It was a nice room and pretty big. "Wow talk about money." He said as he walked in more. He then sat on the bed and fell back. Running his hands over his face and threw his hair he sighed. "Look at what ya got yourself into ya idiot. You're a hit man for the most powerful man in the whole region and here you are in the General's house for the confederate army. How ya plan on talking your way out of this one?" he asked himself and he just shook his head. "Sometimes I wish my mouth would just shut up and let me think." He laughed some. "Why are you laughing?" asked a voice out of nowhere. Jason jumped up and looked to the door. His hand went right for his hidden pistol and he saw who it was. "Oh god Ms. Abby it's just you. Thank god." He said and relaxed back. She smiled and looked around. "What are you doing here?" she asked and Jason sat up. "Oddly enough, your father hired me to be your personal guard." He informed her and her eyes light up. "Really? That's great. So why are you in this room?" she asked and Jason couldn't help but blush a bit. "Ha its my room now." He said and Abby looked shocked. She then stepped back a bit from him and nodded. "Oh ok. Well I better go. Father finds out I was in here he wont be happy."

She went to leave and Jason got up an grabbed her arm. "Wait..I want to give ya something." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a necklace. Abby nearly died, it was the necklace she had lost near the river that day. The one with her sisters birthstones in it. "Jason thank you so much!" she said as she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep hug. Jason was taken back and stumbled a bit as his hand landed on her lower back. He had a smile on his face and chuckled a bit. All of a sudden a throat was cleared and Abby let him go. There standing in the door way was her mother. Abby and Jason both went white in the face and her mother did not look to happy. "Mother….please do tell father!" she begged and her mother smiled. "Tell him what. That a sweet young man who he just hired, found the one priceless piece of jewelry our daughter loves so much and cried for two days for?" She asked and Abby smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you so much mother." She said and her mother smiled back and hugged her also. "Now get to your room before your father comes and sees you here." She said and Abby took off. Her mother looked at Jason and he lowered his head a bit. "Thank you Jason for all you have done for me and my daughter. I see you are someone who makes her happy. All I ask is don't mistreat her or hurt her." With that said her mother left the room and Jason shut the door. "Talk about a weird fuckin night." He said as he laid back on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby woke up the next morning and stretched. She put her house dress on and opened the window blinds. When she did she looked out across the ranch. The sun shined into her room and across her face. A smile came to her face and her hand ran across her necklace that she had on once again. She looked over at the barn and an even wider smile came to her face when she saw the man that saved her working. He was in the training pen with her father's new black stallion. The horse was running around the pen and Jason just stood there with his hands on his waist. She couldn't help but giggle at seeing him trying to break this horse. It was a fine horse that her father had bought from a French captain. It was a prized breed over in France. Not that Abby cared, she just thought it was a beautiful horse.

A knock came to her door and she opened it. There stood Isabella in her morning dress. "Hey sis. Have you noticed the new added hand to the family?" she asked as she went over to the window. Abby smiled and nodded to her sister. "I think this will be fun to watch. I can see you and him spending a lot of time together." She added and Abby blushed. "Well I guess we will since father made him my personal body guard." She stated and Isabella smiled wide. "Wait father made him your bodyguard? Oh my god that is perfect Abby. Now you and him can spend a lot of time to get to know each other better. Also from the way he is breaking the horse I will say he will be around a long time." Isabella smiled and then walked out of the room. As she was she ran right into Renee. "Hey sis. Did you happen to see who father hired for Abby's bodyguard?" she asked her and Renee shook her head no. "No but I did noticed the new stable hand that is out there with father's horse Spirit." She stated with a smiled. Isabella grabbed her and pulled her to the side a bit. "Well guess what. Abby told me that father has also made him her body guard. Talk about a wonderful surprise huh?" she asked. Renee had a huge smile on her face and they both laughed.

Jason ran for the outside of the pen and slid under the railing. Looking at the stallion as it snorted and pawed at the ground at him. "Look I didn't ask for this job alright. Between me and you, I deal with worse and harder shit then breaking your stubborn ass alright." He stated to the stallion who in return turned around and pranced around the pin. Jason got to his knees and shook his head. "I swear you have the same damn attitude as Frank." He stated as he got up and brushed himself off. "Who is Frank?" asked a sweet voice. Jason turned around and saw Abby standing there with a tray. "Uh the Marshall." He answered as he also bit his tongue for lying. "Oh in that case, yes he does." She said with a smile and Jason laughed. "Here, I brought you some tea and a sandwich. Spirit is a stubborn horse but, he's got his good sides too." She stated and Jason sighed. "I highly doubt that with what I've seen." He said as he took a drink of the tea. After he looked at it was shocked at how well it tasted. It had a bit of a honey favor to it and he looked at Abby. "Did you make this?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes why?" she asked and he smiled. "Never had it with honey in it." He stated and she smiled. "Well we are in the south aren't we? What kind of place would it be without a little honey to sweeting it up?" She said in a matter of fact tone.

Jason laughed and nodded. "Hey some of us could use more of that." He said and nodded to the stallion. Abby giggled and then handed Jason an apple. "Sometimes even the wildest of spirits, can be tamed with just a gentle touch." She said and slid her hands away from his. She turned and walked back to the house. Jason was still in a daze from her hands on his. All of a sudden he was splashed with water. Looking to his right Spirit was there. "You son of a bitch." He stated and Spirit smiled at him. "And to think I was gonna give you this." He said and showed the horse the apple. Spirit stopped and looked at his sad. Jason crossed his arms and glared at the horse. "If you're willing to listen to me I might change my mind." He said and Spirit went and laid down in the middle of the ring. "That's what I thought." Jason said with a smile as he walked back to the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

By noon that day Jason was on the back of Spirit. The general was outside near the fence as he watched Jason continue to break this fine animal. "I must say lad you have proven you are well trained with horses." He stated and Jason tipped his hat at him. "Thank ya sir. Before I joined the Marshall I was a stable boy on governors ranch. Started breaking when I was six." He stated and the general was shocked. "Six? What kinda childhood is that?" he asked and Jason stopped Spirit. "Well when your mother passes and father abandons ya. Ya learn to defend and provide for yourself. I'll admit I started with being a thief at first until I robbed the governor. He saw how young I was and took me in. Been working ever since." With that said Jason turned Spirit and had him trot around the ring. The general looked at Jason and then down to the ground. He couldn't help but think this was one hell of a man. Over thirty years younger than him and has been working just as long. "Well when ya get done. Take the rest of the day off and watch Abby. Ya did well with breaking him son. If ya keep joining today and you'll break yourself. I cant loose a good hand on the first day." The general stated with a smile and Jason nodded. "Thank ya sir." He said out of breath. Jason looked at Spirit and patted him. "And to think we started out as enemy's. I say we have a friendship growing." With that said Spirit bucked and Jason fell right off. He looked at the horse and Spirit smiled. "Alright I take that as a yes."

Abby was in the kitchen making some lunch for her and her sisters. Renee came in and smiled. "So I see your boyfriend is working here." She said with a smile and Abby glared at her. "He's not my boyfriend. I hardly know him." She stated and Renee smiled as she took some butter and plopped it on Abby's nose. "Then go to town silly." Abby rubbed her nose and then looked at Renee. "What do you mean?" she asked and Renee smiled. "Abby he is your bodyguard. He has to go where ever you go. Tell father that you are running to town for me. I have to do some cleaning around the house and I can't go." She said with a smile. Abby laughed and playfully slapped Renee. "You are just trying to make me spend time with him." She said and Renee smiled. "And like who wouldn't want to? He's cute, smart, sweet, strong, and so on. I mean come on Abby. Don't you at least want to get to know him better?" she asked and Abby blushed a bit. "Then get going girl." She said as she pushed Abby down the hall. Abby started walking and smiled back at Renee. "Thanks Renee. You're a great sis. Both you and Isabella." She said and Renee smiled.

After a few minutes Abby was in her dress she had to wear when she went to town. Heading down the hall she went to her father. "Ah Abby, what can I do for you sweety?" he asked and she smiled. "I need to go to town for Renee. She wants me to pick up some supplies for sowing. She said she would go but she needs to do some cleaning around the house." She stated and her father nodded. "Well then, find Jason and tell him you need to head to town." He stated and she nodded as she went out the door. Walking down near the barn she saw him brushing Spirit. "I see you two have come to a understanding?" she said with a smile. Jason stood up and looked at her. "Ha for now." He said and then looked at her again. "Let me guess. You're going somewhere?" he asked and Abby nodded. "Yes out to town for Renee. She needs sowing supplies." She stated and Jason nodded. "Alright well lets go." He said as he grabbed his jacket and hat. They loaded up onto the wagon and headed to town.

"Turn right up here for a second please." Asked Abby and Jason looked at her lost but did it. There on the path a half mile up was a house and two horses in the field. Abby got down and went up to the house. She opened the door and Jason got off the wagon. Looking around he was confused. Abby came back out in a pair of pants, white shirt with a black vest, his old jacket, and a hit on. She was definitely not that pampered girl that had walked in. Now she was woman who looked like she knew what she was doing and could fend for herself. Jason gulped a bit at seeing her dressed like this. It was a lot better in his mind then that dress and her pampered. She walked over to the field and saddled up the two horses. Jason walked over to her and was lost. "So I'm guessing you won these?" he asked, not that he cared but still. "Yes they are mine and my sisters. We use them when we go to town. Its nicer then the dresses and the wagon." She stated and mounted. She smiled down at Jason as he shook his head and mounted the other horse.

It was an hour later that they finally arrived into town. They stopped at the store and Abby went inside. Jason followed her and went to look at the guns in the case as she shopped for more supplies for Renee. As they were gun fire went out in the streets. Jason ran over to Abby who was ducked onto the floor. He covered her and peeked out the windows. There in the street was his group with Frank. He bit his lip and looked around the store. "Abby crawl over behind the counter. Quietly and don't make any noise." He spoke as she went behind the counter. He swallowed and crossed his chest as he stood up and looked out the doorway. "God help me." He whispered and walked out the store. "HEY IF IT ISN'T JASON!" shouted Frank. Jason closed his eyes and walked down the steps and out to the group. "So how is the generals house son?" he asked and Jason was praying Abby wasn't listing. "I'm here now with the girl Frank. If ya want this to work pipe down and don't cause a scene." Jason stated in a stern voice. Frank smiled. "Oow Mr. Big Shots. He thinks he's in charge of this. Well listen here boy. I will listen this one time, but..." he grabs Jason's collar and chokes him, "Next time I will shot you instead." With that said he tossed him and rode off.

Abby got up and ran outside to Jason's side. "Are you ok?" she asked and Jason yanked his arm from her hands. "I'm fine!" He said in a harsh tone as he got up and brushed himself off. Abby stepped back a bit and looked down as she walked back into the store. Jason sighed and ran after her. "Hey Abby wait!" he shouted and she stopped at the top of the steps. "Look I'm sorry I was harsh. It's just that guy gets under my skin and….it wasn't right for me to yell at ya." He stated and Abby smiled. She put her hand on his face and smiled. "Don't worry. Now come on you need new cloths." She tapped the tip of his nose and smiled. Jason looked down at the ground and blushed a shade of red under his hat. They walked into the store and she had found some new clothes for her and Jason. He was fitted with a nice white shirt, black vest, pants, boots, gun belt, and hat. He looked at the outfit and felt a bit proud of himself. Abby walked up in a white and black dress as she grabbed his arm. In the mirror she smiled at him. "You look cute." She said and he chuckled. "Ya don't look bad yourself Ms. Abby." He stated and she slapped his arm playfully. "It's just Abby." She stated and Jason looked at her.

They paid for the clothes and headed out of the store with their old clothes in bags. They tied them to the saddles and walked to the quilt shop. As they were walking behind the shops, Abby stopped and Jason looked at her. "What is it?" he asked her confused. All of a sudden she had her arms around his neck and her mouth against his. He was backed against the nearby wall. Her hands were behind his head as she nipped his bottom lip. Jason's mind was in a complete tail spin. His heart was beating ninety to nothing as he hands landed on her hips. They broke the kiss only to gasp for air. Once she pulled back he gulped and opened his eyes. "Where in the hell did that come from?"


	6. Chapter 6

Abby looked into his eyes and stepped back a bit. "I'm so sorry Jason. I honestly don't know where that came from. I wanted to thank you for all you have done for me but, I didn't plan on it being that way." She stated and Jason stood up straighter and licked his lips. "Well, can't say I didn't enjoy that. A thank you would have been enough." He chuckled a bit and smiled at her. Abby's cheeks went a shade of red and Jason just smiled more. "You look beautiful when you blush." He stated and that just made it worse for her. He walked closer to her and she backed up a bit. "What are you doing?" she asked with a shaky voice. "Just want to see something." He whispered as he ran his hand along her right cheek and behind her neck. Pulling her in he placed his lips gently against hers. This time it was Abby who was in the tail spin. She felt her heart ready to bust from the energy. Both of their eyes closed as he moved the kiss father along. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Abby gladly let him in her mouth.

That sent both of them on a whole new trip. She tasted just like honey and Jason found himself being sucked in. His other hand went to the small of her back as hers rested on his shoulders. Their mouths moved against each other's and their tongues danced. Abby broke the kiss to breath and opened her eyes. God he made her head spin. She did the exact same thing to Jason. She looked behind him and noticed a barn door was open. Smiling she ran her hands down his chest. Jason looked at her confused but, soon her mouth was back on his. She started walking forward and Jason had to step back to keep from falling. She had him back through the door and his heel hit a board. He broke the kiss and fell back onto a pile of hay. Jason moaned from landing on his back as Abby straddled his waist. She ran her hands down his chest as she kissed his lips. His heart was racing again as his hands ran up her thighs. Abby moaned at the feeling of his hands on her skin. She could feel how turned on she was making him between her legs.

She moaned and slid her right hand down between her and his legs. Jason broke the kiss and moaned. Abby undid his gun belt and pants as she slid her hand into his pants and against his shaft. Jason groaned and closed his eyes at the feeling. At the beginning of this he was nervous and had that voice of her fathers warning in his head but, now that voice was long gone. She kissed down his cheek and to his neck. He slid his hands up further and started rubbing her threw her underwear with his left hand. Abby moaned against his neck and nipped. That earned a buck of his hips against her. Feeling that made her even wetter and Jason groaned. "God Abby please." He moaned and she kissed back to his mouth. She moaned against his lips as he kissed her back with just as much if not more passion. He grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back. Abby smiled as Jason took control and kissed her neck. His mind was in a complete fog and so was hers. He pulled his pants down some and moved her underwear to the side as he pushed deep onto her. Abby screamed and moaned out all at the same time. Jason groaned and closed his eyes tight. After the rush of feelings it then hit him that this was her first. That voice came back from her father and he stayed still. Abby looked at him confused. "Jason what's wrong?" she asked in a hushed voice. He shook his head and looked down. "God Im so fuckin dead. You idiot." He whispered to himself. "Jason what is it?" she asked again and he looked at her.

"You father is going to kill me. I was so caught up in this that I just realized what I did to you." He stated and Abby grabbed his face and kissed his lips hard. Pulling back she smiled, "Look I don't care what my father says. I wanted this and with you. Please don't stop now." She whispered as she sucked on his bottom lip and moved her hips against his. Jason groaned at feeling her move on his and closed his eyes. "You sure about this Abby?" he asked and she nipped his bottom lip. "As sure as the winter snow is white." She answered and pulled him against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason gasped and started bucking into her. Abby was moaning from feeling him sliding inside her. They both were breathing faster as he picked up past. The faster he went the more she arched her back. At one point their climax was coming and Jason pushed in as deep as he could. Abby's walls tightened around him as she screamed, "Ahh uhh mmm Jason yes. Huh god yes!" Her screaming his name just added to his as she grabbed her and held her tight against him as he pushed faster. His mouth was against her ear as he moaned, "Uh god girl….mmm fuck Abby!" With that said they both came at the same time. Their bodies tensed as they held their breaths.

Once the effect was gone Abby fell back against the hay and panted. Jason was holding himself up over her as sweat ran down both their faces. His eyes were closed as he tried to slow his breathing. Swallowing Abby started to laugh and Jason looked at her. "What?" he asked and she shook her head. "The fact that my father is so into you…and here you are…a hit man who just defiled his daughter." She said giggling and Jason looked at her shocked. "You knew I was a hit man?" he asked and she nodded. "Of course I did. I saw how you talked to Frank and what you said." She stated and Jason's arms started to shake from holding him up so long. Plus now his nerves were messing up on him also. "Great…Im definitely dead now." He whispered and Abby smiled. She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes. Pulling him flat against her she kissed his lips. "Personally, you being a outlaw makes you even more hotter." She whispered against his lips and sucked his bottom one. Jason groaned and kissed her back. He then got up and they both fixed themselves as they headed out of the barn. "You do know you look hot in a dress right?" he asked and she growled as she chased him out of the back ally shouting at him, "I hate dresses!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jason ran right passed a group of fellow church members. "Good morning Jason." Shouted Mrs. Henry one of the deacon's wife. He slowed down and stopped and waved back. "And too you Mrs. Henry." He shouted and Abby went running right by them also. Mrs. Henry smiled and said good morning to Abby as well. She waved and Jason took off once again. Mrs. Henry and the rest laughed as they saw him take off with Abby hot on his heels. Laughing Jason ran up the street but tripped on a board two guys just dropped. He landed face first into the dirt. Abby ran up to him and helped him up. He brushed himself off and she checked him over. "You ok?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, got my workout in for the day." He stated with a smile and she cracked up laughing. "You sure did." She said and gave him a kiss. They went to the store and got what Renee needed and headed back to the cabin where the horses stayed.

They untracked the horses and went into the house. Once they were in Abby smiled and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Come here outlaw." She said as she pressed her mouth against his. Jason moaned and closed his eyes as he kissed her back. His hands went to the back of her dress as he unhooked it. Smiling Abby slumped her shoulders and the dress fell to her feet. Jason's hands ran over her body as he kissed her neck. Abby moaned and pulled his vest and gun belt off. Jason smiled against her neck and pulled his shirt off. He lead her back against the bed and knelt between her legs. He pulled his pants down and slid her underwear off. Kissing down her neck between her breast and down her stomach. Abby knew where he was going and ran her fingers threw his hair. "Ah Jason please." She moaned as he slid his tongue along her clit. A shiver went through her and she arched her back. He grabbed her thighs and nipped her lips. Smiling he then slid his tongue deep into her. She bit her bottom lip and gasped. Jason licked her walls and moaned against her as she arched her back. She then came against his mouth and panted. Jason licked her clean and kissed back up her stomach.

His mouth was against her ear as he whispered, "I'm gonna show you just how an outlaw does this." He ran his hands slowly up her sides. Abby smiled and then flipped him over. "Not until I show you how a cowgirl does it." She grabbed him and slid all the way onto him. Jason closed his eyes and moaned. She had him fully inside her as she circled her hips on him. "Oh fuck girl….ahh." he moaned and Abby smiled. She ran her hands down his chest and moved her hips on him as she slid up and down. His hands went to her hips as she moved. Her eyes were closed as she moved on him. Jason was trying his best not to take control over again. As they were in the middle of this the door to the cabin opened. There at the door stood a shocked and amazed Isabella. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted and both Jason and Abby stopped and looked over at the door shocked. Abby blushed and grabbed the blanket. Jason was stuck and couldn't go anywhere. "Abby who the hell…Oh my god Jason!" she shouted and Jason's face went a deep red and he gulped as he hid as best as he could from her sight. He looked up at Abby who just smiled. "Hey Isabella. What are you doing here?" she asked. Isabella walked closer and crossed her arms.

"I was about to go into town. However now seeing this I don't know wither to stay and watch for run home and tell father." She said and Abby thought for a second. Then an idea came into her mind. She got off Jason, who flinched a bit at feeling her move, and walked over to Isabella. Leaning in she whispered into her ear and a smile came to her sisters face along with hers. She looked at Abby and smiled, "That sounds like fun. Just not all the way right?" she asked again and abby nodded. "Yes. He pulls out." She stated again and smiled as Isabella nodded. Her sister got undressed as she walked over to Jason and whispered into his ear. "If you don't want my father to kill you, then just let Isabella join us. Just pull out before the end." She then licked his ear and Jason looked at her lost. "Wait a minute…You telling me that you want me to not only sleep with you but, to keep your sister silent her too?" He asked and Abby nodded. "Thank god Im an outlaw or I would protest to this." Smiling he grabbed Isabella and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned and was taken back that he was willing to do this. She knew her sister was not at all against it since she stated her rules clearly to both her and Jason. She kissed him back as he laid back against the bed. Abby smiled and walked over to the foot of the bed as she crawled up between his legs.

Smiling she took her hand and grabbed him. Jason flinched a bit and moaned against Isabella's mouth. Abby smirked and started stroking his cock as Isabella slid her hand down his chest and stomach. Jason was in a world he had never been in before. His heart would always be just for Abby and no one else. This was just a surprise and something that Abby clearly trusted him with. He was not about to ruin it at all and the rules she stated to him was clear as ever in his head. Abby smiled and watched as Isabella climbed on top of him. She grabbed his cock and slid down onto him. Jason gasped and bit his bottom lip as he started bucking into her. Abby laughed as Isabella groaned and held onto Jason as he moved in her. She wasn't about to tell her sister that he was not like the others Isabella had been with. Jason was not some pampered city boy and knew just how to do this. She could tell he had a spirit just as wild as his outlaw self. Jason had Isabella moaning and screaming as he took her. She soon reached her climax and screamed his name. Right before he came in her he flipped her over and pulled out. Isabella now laid on the bed panting and coved by him.

Abby laughed and walked over to the bed. She ran her hands down Jason's back and looked over his shoulder to Isabella. "Not at all like those city slickers is he?" she asked with a smile. Isabella looked at her and shook her head. "No he isn't. Keep this one Abby. He's worth every minute." She said as she got up and got dressed. "Oh and don't worry about father. He will never know." She smiled and hugged her sister then left. Abby shut and locked the door, just then two strong arms wrapped around her waist. His mouth came to her neck and she moaned. Her left arm went up and around his neck. "So did you enjoy my sister?" she asked and he chuckled. "Honestly yes she was good. Don't think tho that it makes me not love you." He whispered against her ear and she smiled an blushed. "Wait so you admit ya love me?" she asked and he smiled as he nipped her neck. "More then you know." He stated and slid his right hand down between her legs. She gasped and moved her hips against his hand. Soon they were back where they had left off and Abby was back in the driver's seat as she came on him. Unlike Isabella Jason stayed in her as he came.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day they rode back to the home stead and Jason dropped Abby off. He needed to head into town and told her to tell her father. He took off on his horse to town. He was looking for a gift he wanted to get Abby that he saw her looking at when they were at the store. He got off his horse and walked up to the shop. Looking around he finally saw what she was looking at. There sitting in the case was a beautiful diamond necklace. One that held the stones of her pervious necklace. He smiled and the clerk took it out. "Nice choice sir." Stated the clerk and Jason nodded. "She will be one happy woman." They stated and Jason smiled again. "She doesn't know I'm getting it. Please hold it for me. Her birthday is around the corner and I want to surprise her." He stated and the clerk nodded. "I will put it in the safe now." With that said Jason left the shop feeling happy knowing he got Abby her gift.

All of a sudden a hand went over his mouth and he was tossed back on to the ground. Looking up Jason saw Rex, Robert, Carl, and Max standing over him with their hands on their pistols. Jason looked around confused and then Frank walked into the group and aimed his gun at Jason. Jason crawled back a bit on the ground and stopped staring at the gun. "Frank what…" Jason was about to ask when the gun went off and shot right threw his left thigh. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and fell back as he cupped his leg as he looked at Frank. "You really think I wouldn't have found out about your idea to betray me?" he asked and Jason looked up at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" He shouted and Frank then shot his right arm. Jason fall back again and screamed into the dirt. The pain that was running threw him was more than anything now. "Ahh you bastered!" He screamed as tears started to fall down his face. "Please Jason. Your so called friend Matthew spilled his guts right before I cut them out. I knew you hated me and working for me. Just because I let you get close to the general and that sweet little flower of a daughter, did not mean you are not my slave." Jason groaned and looked up at Frank. "You're a sick son of a bitch!" he shouted and Frank chuckled. Kneeling down he grabbed Jason by the hair and smiled. "No sick is when we rampage the generals house and I take that sweet little flower….what's her name? Debby?" Jason bared his teeth and growled. "IT'S ABBY!" He shouted. "Oh that's right Abby. I will make sure to fuck her just like her cowboy does." He then shoved Jason's face into the dirt and laughed.

"Have fun you guys. Just remember to keep him alive…..barely." with that he turned and left Jason to the men. They all attacked him with punches, kicks to the guts, and cuts. When they had finally finished with him Jason was on the ground half dead and half alive. Every time he tried to breathe in his lungs felt like fire. The blood and dirt were mixing as he lay on the ground. His eyes burned and he couldn't see. He grabbed his pistol and came very close to pulling that trigger to finish off the pain. All of a sudden as if someone had sent him a angel a figure appeared in front of him. Jason passed out and everything went back. The figure he saw was Mr. James. The blacksmith of the town. He knew that Jason was with the general's daughter and worked there. "Good lord son what happened to you? We need to get you help and fast." He then looked and saw John the butcher walking by. "John come here quickly!" John walked over and saw it was Jason and ran for the messenger boy. "Bobby you ride fast and hard to the generals house. Tell them there has been an accident involving Jason. He is badly hurt. Now go!" with that said Bobby did as he was told and rode hard to the house.

Upon his arrival he was met with Abby and Renee at the gate. They were on their horses about to head to the cabin. "Bobby nice to see you." Stated Renee. Bobby panted and screamed out "There was an accident with Jason. He is in bad shape. John sent me and told me to tell you." Abby's eyes widen with fear and with one kick her horse took off. Together her and her stallion took off across the land. Her heart was racing at the fact that Jason was hurt. Coming into town everyone moved out of the way as she pulled back on the reins and jumped off her horse. She ran to the doc's place and up the stairs. She saw a door open and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she saw. There on the bed laid broken and beaten body of her beloved Jason. Doc looked up and saw her. "Abby! James please take her back in the hall." James walked up to her and Abby grabbed his throat. "You touch me and I swear you will be dead." She stated in a low and dark voice. Venom dripped off her word and James backed up from her. Doc was shocked to see the sweet daughter of the general so dark and demanding. She walked over to the bed side and knelt down. Running her fingers threw his hair she cried on his shoulder and held his hand. Jason was still out of it as the Doc got up and told the others to leave the two alone. Abby looked at her once strong and tough outlaw now in the bed broken. She pulled the blankets down and crawled into bed behind him. She had Jason resting back against her as she combed his hair.

Three days passed before Jason finally started to wake up. His eyes opened and a massive head ache came to him. With a groan he looked around. Abby heard him moan and woke up. She looked down at him and smiled. "Jason are you ok?" she asked and Jason looked up at her. "Abby?" He asked and she nodded. Jason got up as best as he could. "Jason what are you doing?" asked Abby as he groaned. He looked back at her and smiled. "This is what I'm doing." He said as he ran his hand along her cheek and kissed her hard on the lips. The pain was unbearable but he loved her too much not to kiss her. Abby kissed him back and smiled against his lips. After Jason laid against her and fell back to sleep. Abby smiled and rubbed his back as she soon fell asleep also. A few weeks passed and Jason was able to get up and move around on his own. He had a few new scars to bar that he planned on getting payback for. The time of Frank being leader over this town was done. Jason was not gonna stay on the side lines and let this continue. He grabbed his gun belt and hat as he walked out the door. Abby was close behind him. Just then a solider came in and up to Abby. "Ms. Abby I hate to inform you but….your family is dead." Abby looked at him and then Jason looked at her. The door flew open and in walked Renee and Isabella. Their dresses were black and burned. Abby ran over to them and hugged them.

"What happened?!" she asked and Isabella looked at her. "A group of men burned and attacked the house." She stated and Renee nodded. Doc took the girls and set them both in a room. Abby looked at Jason and frowned. "You…you know who did this don't you." She asked in a stern voice. Jason nodded and grabbed Abby. "Listen to me Abby. When we first met I didn't care about you or your family. I only did it for Frank. He is the one who is the bastered of an outlaw gang leader. After he realized I didn't want to do his dirty work and that I planned on killing him. He had his men attack me and then your family." He stated to her. "Abby I refuse to let this bastered ruin this town anymore then he has. He tried to kill me and I aint about to let him win. I love you so much but, I'm doing this." He stated and she smiled. "Jason shut up and count me in." she said and with that she placed a deep kiss on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain came down harder and harder. The droplets hitting the tin roof of the front porch as she sat there. The worries of the day trying to be washed away. However in her life it was not that easy to just get rid of them. There is so much pain and hurt in her eyes and down in her soul. It would take a lot more then just a single rain shower to down out her pain. The thunder rolled in as she got up and headed out to the field. She walked threw the pasture and out to the center of the field. The rain had her hair soaked and her clothes as well. She looked up as a flash of lighting ran across the sky. She could imagine her mother up there dancing on the clouds as she father laughed. Just like how the lighting danced and the thunder rumbled. Thanking god her sisters were alive but, missing her parents and her home.

Just then a coat was placed over her and she looked up to see who this stranger was. There standing over her was the man that she loved and knew would always be then. She went to speak but instead he just knelt down and wrapped his arms around her into a tight hug. He knew she was hurting and that it was hard for her. She hugged him back hard causing in to drop to the ground with her crying on his shoulder. The hat he had on blocked the rain from hitting their faces. His white shirt now a gray color from being bet. His light black vest a dark charcoal black. He just sat there and rocked her as he ran his hand along her back. After learning the death of her parents they left the town and came to the cabin about a mile from the homestead. She had asked him to take her then even though he knew it was not a wise idea. However he did as she asked and she saw the burned remains of the once amazing oak white house. She walked the grounds and to her horror and his, she found the bodies of her mother and father.

He whispered to her gentle, "Shh calm down baby. I know its hard. I got you." With that said she hugged him tighter. After a few minutes he could feel her shaking and knew it was time to get out of the rain and wind. He moved to get up as he lifted her up bridle style and walked back to the house with her in his arms. Once they were back he set her on the bed and laid down next to her. Pulling her close he just let her cry herself to sleep. He knew what would be coming next and he needed her to drain everything out. The pain and hurt would soon be replaced with anger and revenge. He was was willing to just sit back until that point came. From the look in her eyes he knew it would be soon. Then the plan he had in his head would go underway

The next day Abby woke up and looked around she saw the room of the cabin she would now call home. Looking over she saw her head was laying against a black fabric and her arms were around someone. Following the arm that was around her she saw that it was her love Jason. He was asleep with her pulled close. A smile finally came to her face at seeing him. He was so caring and protective of her. She had a tear run down her face not of sadness but joy. Her sisters were alive and she still had her outlaw here with her also. Yes she missed her parents so much but, now that was over and she was ready to find and kill Frank from what he had done not only to her outlaw but, her family. She felt her heart ache and a boiling heat rise in it. She was pissed and ready to kill him. Jason moved some and slowly opened his eyes. Looking down he looked into hers. "Good morning sleepy head." she whispered and ran her hands threw his hair. Pulling him into a kiss as his left hand landed on her waist. Kissing her back a moan escaped from her and he pulled back. "Nice to see you in a better mode." he said with a smile and she just giggled. "Thank you Jason for everything." she pushed her mouth against his and pushed him back against the bed. She saddled his waist and ran her hands down along his chest.

Soon they were both naked and she was ridding him hard. They were both in a mix of pleasure, anger, hurt, and love. It was the hardest they had ever gone at each other. By the end they were both sweating and panting for air. Abby had her hands on his chest as she smiled down at him. He could see the fire she had in them for wanting payback. He smiled and pulled her against him as he ran his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and ran her hands down his arms. Pulling back she smiled and leaned into his ear. "Lets start a war that this world will never forget." she whispered and then dragged her tongue along his ear. A shiver ran down him at her word. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "First we are gonna need to built you a rep. We start today so, come on baby." With that said they got up and ready for the day. Their fist stop was the shop in town for some new clothes for them. They both rode into town with a new attitude. The town people noticed something was different and made sure to stay out of their way.

At the store Jason made sure to get her something that would be light and easy for her to move in. Abby was dressed with a white shirt, black vest with ruby, and sapphire gens, black pants, boots, gun belt, ammo, pistol, and a black hat. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she looked at Jason. "This is close to what you are wearing. Is there a reason?" she asked and Jason chuckled. He was in a new pair of clothes just like the ones Abby had gotten him. He leaned down and kissed her neck up to her ear. "Cause went they see you, they will know who you are with and know who I'm with. We do this as a team baby girl. I have my reasons I want to put a bullet in the man and so do you. However the reason we are hunting him is the same." He whispered and Abby smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He could see that flam burning and it was sending him on a thrill ride. They paid for the clothes and headed to the last store. On the way Abby stopped and started smiling. Jason looked at her confused. "What is it?" he asked and she held her arms out. "Look where we are standing." Jason looked around and noticed the area. "Wait a second this is the ally where we.." Abby walked up to him and kissed him hard. She once again had him backed up against the wall. "Where we kissed." she whispered against his lips. A moan came from him and he smiled. "And where I was backed against the wall." She smiled and grabbed his pants waist. Leaning in she placed her mouth against his ear and moaned, "And its also gonna be where you lose that breath of yours outlaw." With that said she grabbed him and started stroking. Jason grabbed ahold of her and groaned.

Abby smiled then slowly moved down to her knees. Jason gulped and was shaking his head, "Abby please, don't..." Before he could finish the sentence Abby had her mouth wrapped around him. Jason grabbed ahold of a nearby crate for support as he closed his eyes and gasped. Abby looked up at him and loved the reaction she got. Smiling she ran her tongue along his length and moaned. Jason had his eyes closed tight as he leaned back flat against the wall. God he was at a lost of words and breath. She had never done this to him and he was breaking fast. "Abby uuuh fuck." He looked down at her and that was a mistake on his part. Seeing her sweet red lips taking all of him in her mouth and moaning as she deep throated him, was to much for him. He ran his hand threw her hair and closed his eyes tight. "Aaah...mmm shit!" was all he could say as he cam hard and deep into her throat. Abby smiled and winked up at him as she swallowed every last drop. She leaned back and ran her hand along him as she stood up and licked her lips. Jason was panting and holding himself up as best as he could. She wrapped her left arm around his waist and kissed is neck. He was panting hard and swallowed hard as she stroked him harder and harder. His right arm came around her waist as he held onto her and the crate for support. She squeezed harder and soon he was cumming into her hand as he dug his face into the nook of her neck and screamed.

After she smiled and licked her figures and hand as she also licked him clean again. Jason was trying his hardest not to pass out. Abby smiled and laughed, "Awe what's wrong outlaw. Having a hard time breathing?" He cut his eyes at her and shook his head. "Just wait. When you are not...expecting it...your mine." He stated and got fixed up as they then headed to the food store. They grabbed some supplied and loaded them into the saddle bags. They were headed on a journey to build Abby a rep. Jason wanted her to have experience with the outlaw lifestyle. He was ready to teach her and knew she was ready to learn. They headed out into the open land to start the training.


End file.
